


His Worst Mistake

by MrsSarabiHolmes



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Death, F/M, Love, Revenge, Sadness, demise - Freeform, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSarabiHolmes/pseuds/MrsSarabiHolmes
Summary: Batman kills Harley by mistake in front of his archnemesis. Joker is out of his mind with grief and a taste for revenge. How will he react? Is this the Bats's end at last?This is a sad Harley/Joker since she's killed, and this brings out Joker's feelings for her.
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & Harleen Quinzel, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	His Worst Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I know it's sad, but I really think Joker could react like this, even defying his own expectations. Plus, aren't you curious about his revenge on Bats? I sure am...!
> 
> Please read on and find out.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> As always, leave a comment or a kudos, it motivates me even more to keep writing fan fictions for you, folks!
> 
> \- MrsSarabiHolmes

Petrified. Horrified. The Joker never thought these two words would ever define him. At least not in his new life as the Clown Prince of Crime.

But watching his Harley’s corpse lying on the ground, blood seeping out of her mouth twisted what was left of his heart.

Joker’s blood turned cold, and he stared and stared… Rage making him clench his teeth. His nails still dug at his palm through his purple gloved hands. His Harley… dead. Because of him. Because of _Bats_. The one who swore by never killing… made a mistake. On his Harley!

The Joker slowly turned his head to Batman, as though it was a gear badly oiled. Batman was kneeling in front of Harley, seemingly frozen, with his mouth agape. He was probably going through all his moral code and how he failed it… failed _her_.

Joker’s hand slid into his coat’s pocket and grabbed his gun, which he took out. He was beside Bats in a furiously rapid second, pointing the gun at the culprit’s head. He pushed it against his head so it would hurt, and gritting his teeth, he leaned close.

“This is my darling you _killed_ … My Harley, you fucking Bats,” he whispered, venom lacing his tone and words. “You made a terrible mistake.”

“I… I didn’t mean to…” Bats’ raspy voice resounded.

Joker shook his head and growled, thoughts of him and Harley swirling in his head. She wasn’t perfect, hell, she was even annoying, but she was _his_. In his own broken way, he’d say he loved her.

Batman just sat there, as though out of this world. Joker nearly pressed the trigger, but thought better of it. He grinned wickedly, and reached for Batman’s cowl. The latter didn’t flinch when Joker’s hand grabbed it and pulled slowly at first, then in a flash.

The Joker had always dreamed of the day he’d reveal Bats’ identity, but today, it infuriated him. His teeth threatened to break from the pressure he applied on them, his green eyes bulging.

“Bruce Wayne… HA! You really _are_ a sicko, like me. All that money and you go in the slums to fight us… For what?! Mommy and daddy?! HAHAHAH!”

The Joker burst into a laughing fit, his heart aching and radiating all over his chest, its tendrils of pain reaching out to the secret corners of his soul.

“You deserve Arkham, after all…” he told Bruce, a malevolent, sly look in his eyes.

Bruce simply shook his head and gestured at Harley’s body.

“I tried to… I wanted to stop her-“

“Well, you sure stopped her _dead_ , Bats!” Joker yelled, burning with the desire to end this pathetic excuse of a man’s life.

But no, he had a better plan. A plan worthy of his Harley.

He pulled out his cell phone, bought on the black market, and aimed it at Batman’s head and body. He pressed on the circle on the screen and he took a picture.

“Now, you’ll let me leave with Harley, Bruce.”

Joker looked at Bruce for any sign of refusal, but nothing happened. He just sat there, shaken. The Clown Prince of Crime shrugged his shoulder and exhaled through his teeth. When he bent over to grab Harley, a sob almost escaped. Joker lowered his head instead, his green hair hiding a bit of his welling eyes.

With Harley in hand, Joker spat at Bats and walked all the way to Ace Chemicals. He stood over a vat, his face grim, and kissed her forehead.

“Goodbye, Harley Quinn.”

And he threw her in the chemicals that started his Joker life and ended his lover’s one. He stayed until there was nothing left of Harley. Her proper funerals. Only him and her, like it had always been.

* * *

Back in his lair, Joker kicked all his goons out to stand guard. But truth was he just wanted to be left alone. He grabbed a tequila bottle from the rotting fridge and went to sit in his plush red armchair.

After a few sips, Joker laughed and laughed, tears running down his face. His laughter turned to sobs, and he threw the bottle against the far wall, watching it shatter. Now, the bottle lay in pieces on the wooden floor, just like his heart in his chest.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was sitting in his Arkham cell, wearing the traditional orange suit with his prisoner’s number on a tag. After Joker sent the photo which showed Bruce as Batman to the media, Bruce had been swiftly arrested. He’d made no comments nor tried to escape. He’d followed the police officer, handcuffed, and said nothing.

“Wayne!”

A guard rapped his baton on the bars and showed him an envelope.

“You got mail! No name.”

Bruce cocked his head and frowned. Nothing was important anymore. He’d fail everything and everyone. What would his parents think? What did Alfred think? He’d rather not know the thoughts of his sidekicks…

“I’ll just show it to you, okay?”

The guard took what looked like a plastic card, and furrowed his brow and pursed his lips. Nevertheless, he turned the object to Bruce, boring his gaze into the prisoner’s.

**Dr. Harleen Quinzel, psychiatrist, Arkham Asylum.**

Bruce swallowed hard as he read, then his eyes flicked to Harley’s face pulled a little by her blond ponytail, serious in the small photo on her ID. His mistake cost her her life.

Bruce broke down in his cell, destroyed. He buried his head in his palms, and tears fell freely, but there was no sob. Instead, he growled, fury, guilt and shame overwhelming him, wrapping him in their dark and relentless arms.

He’d lost it.

And Joker made sure he knew it.

The Joker would never let him forget.

Bruce, and Batman, had failed everyone… even their enemies.


End file.
